


Her Last Hope

by megsta95



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cults, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: The first time FP first laid eyes on Edgar Evernever he knew there wasn’t something right with him...





	Her Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little imagining of Alice being involved with the “farm” and cult through FP’s eyes. Hope you enjoy and comments would be greatly appreciated!

The first time FP put eyes on Edgar Evernever he knew something wasn’t quite right. Now looking at the woman he loves, dressed all in white, her bright blue eyes void of any emotion that his assumptions about this new man in town was correct.

FP was shaking as he walked up the front steps of her house. Alice was rocking one of her grand babies - was it Dagwood? Juniper? He could never tell them apart. The rocking chair creaked as she rocked the sleeping infant in her arms. The only other sound was his heavy footsteps as he made his assent.

His breath rattled in his chest as he finally reached the last step. He would never have even come if Betty hadn’t pleaded with him. “Please FP she needs you.” The young girl’s blue eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. “Okay.” He promised. “I’ll go see her.”

He turned towards the woman who stole his heart years ago, hoping that his worries were just that of a man in love. If she noticed him she didn’t show it. FP slowly made his way in front of her. The pace of her rocking never wavering even in the slightest.

“Alice?” FP crouched down so he could be eye level with her. He waited a few moments for her to reply, when she didn’t his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He carefully, as not to scare her, reached his hand up to her cheek allowing it to rest on her soft skin. He gently rubbed his thumb in a circle. “What has he done to you?” He whispers.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed his name. “FP.”

The front door slammed shut making FP jump. “I’m afraid Alice isn’t up for visitors today.” Edgar said approaching them. FP eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. Edgar pushed FP aside with his body. He grabbed the baby - who FP decided must be Juniper. Out of the two of them she was the best sleeper. If it had been Dagwood any sudden movements would have him up and crying. 

“Let’s get you inside.” He spoke softly to Alice as he tucked Juniper in one arm to his chest and held the other out for her to take. She nodded and allowed him to guide her inside. Edgar looked back at FP and said “Maybe next time.” Before shutting the door.

FP still in shock from what just took place, finally found the strength to move. Since when did Alice allow a man to speak for her and when did FP become just a visitor? He glanced back towards the house which now seems to loom over him. Like something sinister hid behind those doors. 

A chill ran through his body. How did things turn so bad for Alice that she would result to joining a cult. Was it her serial killer husband? The dead son they both shared? Both? Or, a part of him thought, was it himself? 

It was probably all of those combined that lead her here. That and a promise of healing deep wounds, deeper than anyone could imagine. FP banged on his handle bars. That should’ve been him in there trying to comfort her not some lunatic cult leader trying to coheres her into things she really shouldn’t be doing. Alice has been hurt enough by men in her life, she doesn’t need another one.

Honestly that was one of the reasons he kept his distance from her. After the night they shared together. He knew that if it continued either he or she would just end up getting hurt in the end. He couldn’t allow that to happen to them again, he just couldn’t. A voice in his head kept nagging he did it to protect himself and so what if he did?

But that would mean he allowed her to become susceptible to ... him ... this. He already felt guilty enough that after he shrugged her off at the diner she fell back into the arms of Hal. Finding out about Hal and what went on that night in the Cooper house, FP could barely breath. Knowing that if he had the balls to give them a try again, she would have never been in that position. 

FP’s eyes landed on the old van parked in her drive way. He remembers the first time he saw that van. It was only a few weeks ago....

FP ran a hand through his slicked back hair as he waited in line. He was at the gas station waiting to pay the fee for his full tank. The elderly woman in front of him taking her time playing this weeks lotto. He noticed an old looking van pull up to a pump then an older handsome looking man step out. He watched as the man pumped his gas. He was in a loose fitting long sleeved shirt that was white and white loose fitting pants. Very boho. 

A look in the van and FP noticed a bunch of people all different ages wearing the same outfits the man wore. “Excuse me sir?” The young man behind the cash register said to catch FP’s attention. 

“Sorry.” FP mumbled stepping up to the counter. He was still preoccupied with the man outside. 

“That’ll be 34.96.” The boy squeaked. 

He threw two crumpled up twenty dollar bills on the counter and slapped a snickers bar down.  
Not waiting for his change. “Keep it.” Was all he said as the bell dinged when he exited the store. 

The cool summer breeze hit him as he strutted out towards his bike. The car freshener in the van moving rapidly as the wind blew inside the open windows. All the people inside the vehicle watching him blankly as he walked by. 

FP took his time mounting his bike. His snickers bar in his mouth. The sweetness of the chocolate and Carmel mixed with the saltiness from the peanuts hitting his tongue. His eyes stayed transfixed on the van. Something wasn’t quite right. 

He couldn’t remember ever seeing this man in Riverdale or his family? Maybe they were just passing through. It’s unusual in a town as small as Riverdale to not know who someone was. 

“Hello there!” The man waved walking up to FP on his bike. “I was wondering if you could be so kind as to tell me where a good place to grab a bite would be?”

FP was taken aback by how friendly this man was. Made him feel ashamed for being interested in him and his family. With a closer look the man seemed older but only by a couple of years. “The name is Edgar. Edgar Evernever.” He held his hand out in greeting. 

“FP.” He replied shaking his hand. “New to town?”

“Just dropping by is all.”

“Well Edgar, the best place in town for something to eat would be Pop’s Chocolate shoppe just up the road. Best burgers in town.”

“Thank you. We’ve been traveling all day and are ravishingly hungry. I appreciate the help.”

“Anytime.” He watched as Edgar walked towards the store to pay and wondered why he didn’t just ask the young man inside where to eat. Had he noticed FP’s interest? Or simply because they were close in age. He thought the latter. 

... The memory now sending chills through FP. Only a couple of weeks has gone by since that day. Now Alice is almost Unrecognizable, well her personality. From a distance on the outside she looks just like she always did, his Allie. Once you get close, you see the blank expression of a broken woman who finally after fighting all these years has given up. Edgar was her last hope, to her at least FP can see that now. But now FP is her only hope to getting the Alice Smith he once knew back. 

He kicked the kick stand back that was keeping his bike up and turned the engine on. He took one last look at the house before him and made her a promise. He was going to fix this, he was going to fix her.


End file.
